Changing the Plot
by patricia51
Summary: Brady has explained everything to Mack so she knows that they have to get Tanner and Lela together so they can escape the movie and if Brady catches her it will change the plot so he keeps his distance. But what if then it's STILL not Tanner but Mack that catches her? Femslash. Lela/Mack. Rated M.


Changing the Plot by patricia51

(Brady has explained everything to Mack so she knows that they have to get Tanner and Lela together so they can escape the movie and if Brady catches her it will change the plot so he keeps his distance. But what if then it's STILL not Tanner but Mack that catches her? Femslash. Lela/Mack. Rated M.)

It's not like she didn't know what was going on. She and Brady had talked about it. The longer they stayed here the more they were being drawn into the movie; becoming characters and finding themselves involuntarily following the plot. More than that, losing their self-control completely and suddenly breaking into song and dance.

Yes, she knew it was her fault. Sort of anyway. But she didn't think it at the time. Brady had often run through the plot for her but honestly she had never paid much attention. She thought the whole thing was silly. So when they were in Big Momma's and Lela slipped while Brady and Tanner were busy getting in each other's way Mack forgot that Tanner was supposed to catch her and that would lead to the pair falling in love. So when Lela fell off the stage she instinctively had reached out and braced the toppling girl. So what?

"So what?" Brady had been incredulous when he saw what had happened. "If Lela and Tanner don't get together the whole movie will change. We might not get out of here. Besides, who knows what other effects this change might have? It might make you and Lela, well, I mean, who knows?"

"Oh don't be silly," she had admonished him while rolling her eyes. "What could happen? It's not like that Lela is going to fall for me now any more than I am for her."

She had been so confident. After all, this was a G-Rated movie. Heck it was so tame it could be a Disney feature. Surfers and bikers who settled their differences with dancing and songs rather than any actual violence. Any romance would consist at most of pursed lips being applied to a member of the opposite sex. There would be no girl on girl attraction even allowed she was sure. Latter on all the girls got together to give her her first slumber party and in the middle of it they had all just sung about how they knew what boys liked. She had meant it and surely Lela did as well. It's just a movie after all and she's completely straight. Even if she nearly jumped out of her skin when Lela helped her into the tightest stretch pants she had ever worn in her life and she could have sworn the other girl's fingers had lingered against her skin.

The next day had passed and now that it's just her and Lela in the biker girl's bedroom. Why does she feel so all, well, quivery inside? All Lela is doing is brushing her hair and they're just talking. Girl talk. Mostly about boys. Not something Mack did a lot of but the movie was influencing her enough she kept up her part of it.

Mack knew very what one other effect the movie was having on her and it wasn't just keeping her hair dry when she was in the ocean. Or was it the movie? Was it just that the pair of them was alone; her in the blue baby-doll nightie and Lela in a red one that was making her head spin? No matter how she fought it she couldn't stay away from Lela. She couldn't stop looking at the other girl in the mirror. She couldn't stop imagining how her lips might taste; how her skin might feel under the touch of her fingers; how her body might feel against her own, how...

"Get hold of yourself," she scolded her wandering mind. "It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just..."

She turned slightly and reached out as Lela stopped brushing. Her fingers found the necklace around the other girl's throat and touched the enameled piece hanging from it.

"I love your necklace."

"It's Mayan. It means 'friends forever'." She brightened and covered Mack's fingers with her own. "Like us."

"Like us."

"You're not at all whom I expected you to be."

"I'm not what everyone thinks I am either."

Some how, some way, without another word, they moved from the dressing table to the nearby bed. Mack couldn't take her fingers away from Lela's skin and the other girl couldn't seem to take her fingers from Mack's. In fact they begin to intertwine. Mack was almost dizzy looking in the biker girl's eyes. Her heart was pounding and she swore she can hear Lela's doing the same. The heat of the other girl's body is drawing her in, setting herself on fire as well.

"Mack," Lela breathed, the confusion and desire mingled together in the other girl's eyes. "Please."

Mack was strong. She could resist this. She could get Lela together with Tanner and then she and Brady could go home. And Brady is her boyfriend. He's whom she wants to kiss. Not those perfect, slightly parted, pouting lips right before her own. She's arguing with herself so strongly she doesn't even realize when she first leans forward and meets those lips with her own. But she definitely realizes the shock she feels as she kisses Lela.

Kisses another girl. Tentatively at first, then with growing confidence and finally with passion. Their mouths open to each other and tongues begin to dance and explore. And that's just the start. Lela's hand is on Mack's bare thigh, rubbing in little circles and creeping up towards the heat between the surfer girl's legs. As though drawn by some unseen force Mack responds and her hand cups Lela's right breast. Even through the filmy layers of nylon she can feel the biker girl's nipple; feel it respond and grow so hard.

But Mack doesn't want to just feel through the material. She grips the nightie with both hands and lifts. There's a moment of coolness on her thigh, a moment of regret she's no longer being touched there. Then Lela lifts her arms over her head and Mack pulls the red material off and tosses it aside.

"Lela," was all Mack could say as she drank in the other girl.

They come together with no sounds but their deep breathing and gasps for air. Mack gently stretches Lela on the bed and swings her leg over the other girl's hips to straddle her. She pulls her own nightie off and tosses it aside. Instantly her now bare breasts are covered and Lela's fingers are plucking at her nipples, making them even harder. Her back arched and she reached behind to steady herself. It was just luck that her hands landed on Lela's legs perhaps but once there they couldn't help but run up and down the firm thighs, sliding up until her fingertips touched Lela's panties.

God they were so wet. Her fingers grazed the dampest spot and Lela gasped. With a mind of their own Mack's fingers slid under the soaked cotton crotch and touched the other girl. And she WAS so wet but no wetter than Mack knew she was herself.

Mack had certainly never touched another girl like this. In fact she had never even THOUGHT about anything like this. But, and she nearly blushed remembering, she had learned how to touch herself. Learned it quite well in fact. So she duplicated what made her feel good herself, parting Lela's puffy outer lips and stroking between them. She teased the other girl's opening with two fingers while her thumb crept up and under the hood to find Lela's most sensitive spot.

At that first touch Lela's hands disappeared from Mack's breasts. Her eyes popped open. Before she could protest the biker girl gave a loud wordless cry and bucked so hard she nearly threw Mack off her. A twist and a pull and Lela's nightie was gone. Then the biker girl was pulling Mack down on top of her and their mouths locked together once more.

Arms circled bodies. Bodies strained together, crushing breasts tipped with achingly hard points together. Somehow frantic wiggling managed to dispose of both sodden pairs of panties, so there was nothing to keep the two girls apart. Mack shifted slightly. Smooth thighs parted smooth thighs; pressing between parted legs. Instantly those thighs were slick, allowing them to push harder and move faster.

Mack rode Lela. Lela rode Mack. The pair rolled back and forth on the bed, never losing contact. Hands grappled, exploring, touching, gripping, clenching. Legs intertwined and held. Mack felt her body building as she had never felt it before, not even in her wildest fantasies. And some of those had been quite wild. But they had never involved a situation like this. Maybe that was why. Then that tiny part of her that seemed to be observing what was going on rather than participating got swept away along with all the rest of her.

Mack crushed herself against Lela, writhing as an explosion of pure bliss carried her away. It seemed to go on and on. It wasn't until she collapsed, completely spent, that she realized that Lela seemed to be in exactly the same shape as her. That is; sweat soaked, hair tangled, eyes glazed over and gasping for air. Finally heartbeats slowed and breathing returned to normal. Mack found herself stretched out on her back with Lela's head pillowed on her shoulder. She stroked the biker girl's hair.

"Wow," Lela murmured, snuggling closer and lifting her head to study the other girl's face. "Mack, what just happened?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the surfer girl.

"Is it over?" Lela asked, almost timidly.

In reply Mack shifted her hand from where it rested on Lela's hip to cup the other girl's firm tight bottom. She squeezed and grinned as Lela first gasped and then giggled. Something she had read in a women's magazine once came to mind.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'going down'?"

"No."

Mack rolled the other girl onto her back with her on top once more. She kissed Lela on the lips and then began to slowly slide down her, kissing each inch of the way.

"You will be."

As she kissed, licked and tongued the rounded firm breasts before restarting her march down Lela's body Mack had a thought. As lovely as this was it wasn't going to last. Ultimately she and Brady didn't belong here. They needed to go home. So she was going to turn her efforts to getting Lela together with Tanner so the movie could get back on track.

She reached her goal and settled between the lovely wide spread legs. As her head lowered so her tongue and mouth could pick up where her fingers left off she added an addendum to her thoughts about getting Lela together with Tanner.

It could wait until tomorrow.

(The End)


End file.
